<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homemade Dynamite by appleknees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863009">Homemade Dynamite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknees/pseuds/appleknees'>appleknees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara realizing feelings, Like a little of Kara and William but not really, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supergirl season 6, based on a tumblr prompt, god I hope we get something like this next season, lots of longing, not sure where this one is gonna go, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknees/pseuds/appleknees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when William Dey makes the move to kiss Kara Davners that it finally clicks. When longing glances, late nights on the couch, scrapbooks of pictures together, unrestricted building access, fierce protectiveness and the heartbreak of the last year unscramble themselves in to one coherent picture. </p><p>Kara definitely does not want to kiss William. </p><p>OR</p><p>Kara finally realizes her feelings for Lena and ????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homemade Dynamite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will definitely be a multi-chapter sort of deal. Hmu on the dumpster fire that is tumblr if you have ideas as to where this could go @apple-knees</p><p>Stolen prompt from an anon to @sapphic-luthor. Thanks @ardenaster for hyping me up enough to write this one!</p><p>Prompt: "S6: william tries to kiss kara for the first time. Last sec Kara pulls back and sighs. He asks if she’s alright and she says “no because there is someone else. There has always been someone else.” She apologies and leaves. She knows where she has to go. The next shot is at L-Corp."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like the longest week Kara had ever experienced, which was saying <em>something</em>.</p><p>She imagined this is what it was like when Alex complained she was exhausted. Well, it didn’t hit the younger Kryptonian Danvers physically so much as mentally. Sitting at her dimly lit desk at CATCO, she was struggling to get words out, her eyes threatening to close with every stroke of the keys. Maybe if she turned more lights on it would be easier to stay awake? <em>Ugh</em> but the twinkly little specks visible across National City from this floor were so calming and pretty to look at...Kara wriggled around in her seat, willing herself to focus for the thousandth time. Her baby blue button down felt tighter than her suit underneath it, and she couldn’t stop rubbing her knuckles against each other, a habit - afraid that lack of movement would cause her to doze off right there. </p><p>All Kara wanted to do was get home, change in to her fuzzy pyjamas and <em>maybe</em> (<em>definitely</em>), slip on Lena’s M.I.T. sweater that she kept hidden at the back of her closet for months now. She could use a good solid sleep after this week of chaos. It was practically criminal to be at the office on a Friday night!</p><p>She smiled shyly to herself right then, remembering she had said that once to a certain dark haired Luthor when stopping by L-Corp months ago. Kara regularly tried to convince the CEO to call it an early night when she was working late, which was always. And for Lena, an early night meant 9pm, on a good day. </p><p>--- </p><p>
  <em>I mean, I practically am a criminal according to everyone in National City so what have I got to lose? Lena smirked. </em>
</p><p><em>Uhm sleep, and also a movie night with me, your favourite person in the universe! Kara huffed, pretending to be offended and walked up to the edge of Lena’s desk to stand across from her</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Bold of you to assume my favourite person is Kara Danvers, the CEO smirked, pulling her hair in to a ponytail while looking up at the Kryptonian from her laptop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh really? But am I wrong? Kara leaned in a little, wanting nothing more than to switch out Lena’s fingers with her own. Instead she made the split second decision to grab some random papers from the white marble desk and smacked Lena’s shoulder with the pile playfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey! I was using those! Lena let go of her hair and it settled around her shoulders in a messy halo. She got up from her chair and tried to retrieve her papers from the blonde, but it was all in vain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s right, you were using those. As in, past tense. As in, you’re coming home with me. Kara smiled, she had won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only if I get to chose the movie? Lena looked at her with deadly eyes from under long eyelashes and crossed arms. She huffed, blowing a few strands away from obscuring her face in the process. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deal, as long as it’s nothing like Short Term 12, I need something light and happy this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must you be so difficult darling? Lena tried to try her hair up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me? Difficult? Coming from, you, Ms. I’m an indestructible CEO who doesn’t need to follow the basic principles of being human like eating and sleeping? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are ridiculous Kara Danvers… Lena laughed, pulling on her maroon tweed coat, the one that made Kara feel all these funny unnameable things in her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine with it as long as you are, replied the blonde, looping her arm and holding it out to the CEO.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>I guess you’ll just have to do, Lena accepted the extended limb as they headed out the doors towards the elevator. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Ever since they had agreed to start working on their relationship again, Lena had been occupying every nook of Kara’s mind, rent free. It was suddenly like she couldn’t do anything without thinking about how Lena might like it, or that she should take Lena there, or thinking of a memory with Lena. She was trying not to be too annoying with her texts, she knew it was respectful to still give Lena some space. Heck, <em>she</em> probably needed some space. But Kara just couldn’t help herself most of the time, she really couldn’t. It was as though she had to compensate for a whole year without her best friend.</p><p>Sighing she flexed her hand, knuckles now red from her fidgeting. Kara looked down at her arm, remembering what it was like to have Lena holding on to her that night. She wished so much they could just go back to that. Just be the Kara and Lena that had come so naturally. Just be <em>them. </em>Forget all the processing, awkwardly digging up buried feelings of hurt, and anger, and betrayal and loss, the weird dancing around things unsaid and all the collective reflecting they would need to do together - according to Kelly. Kara just wanted her best friend back. And to an extent, they were, well, back. Not back back to how things had been before. It was like trying to carve themselves out of wood based on the memory of a completed sculpture, while simultaneously lacking any experience woodworking. Having all the tools at their disposal, with various, sheepish and messy attempts at recreating what once was and could never be again.</p><p>Every time they’d met it was like there was so much more that needed to be said, but neither women would bring it up. They wove around each other, in conversation and in their movements.</p><p>A brushing of hands, reaching for sugar, and a quick recoil.<br/>Bumping of shoulders while waiting in line, followed by a soft gasp and an excuse to move away.<br/>Stepping forward to lean in for a hug and a shy <em>maybe next tim</em>e in response.<br/>A gentle <em>how are you</em>? with so much weight attached to it that just uttering the words felt heavier than holding up an airplane.<br/><br/>This was better than nothing, Kara had told herself. The two had gone to coffee TWICE this last week, and Kara had invited Lena to game night next week and she said she would think about it! She knew it wasn’t much but Kara could not stop herself from being hopeful. Obviously, more serious conversations would have to happen with Lena eventually, but they could wait, right? </p><p>Suddenly Kara felt wide awake, motivated by the desire to finish her work and maybe swing by Lena’s office like old times. She was certain she’d find the CEO at L-Corp, willing to bet her life on it.</p><p>Supergirl had a jam-packed three day streak of action which had only concluded that afternoon. There were some Children of Liberty wannabe groups popping up all over National City and not wanting a repeat of past events, the Girl of Steel was working overtime to put a stop to their underground meetings, supply chains, violent protests, and the likes. This meant that Kara Danvers, Pulitzer Prize winning reporter, was working ‘remotely’ investigating. More accurately, remotely was code for not doing any of the reporter work Andrea had demanded, yet again.</p><p>With renewed energy to finish up at CatCo, Kara pressed print on some documents she was looking at for historical reference and made her way to the copy room with an ungraceful stretch. Okay, if she could finish in the next hour, it would only be 10:30pm which would be a semi-appropriate hour to check in with Lena?</p><p>She must have really been tired, because Kara had failed to pick up on anyone else’s presence on the floor. She was then shocked to find William hovering by the copy machine, leaning against the wall, typing away on his phone as the printer spewed out dozens of densely populated pages.</p><p>“Oh, hey William, didn’t expect to see anyone else here,” Kara stopped in her tracks but smiled politely at him, adjusting her glasses. <em>Rao.</em></p><p>He looked up, equally surprised, and fumbled to put his phone away in his back pocket, “Kara! Hi! What brings you in this late?”</p><p>“Ya know, just boring ol’ research,” she patted the printer, paying extra attention to only exert the most minimal force in the action.</p><p>“Well, research doesn’t always have to be…boring,” he abandoned his relaxed position on the wall and took a step closer to Kara.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s all that bad,” she replied hesitantly, averting her eyes, “specially when there’s a good story at the end of it” she added.</p><p>“I agree. Research can lead to all sort of good stories, the amount of new facts and details one can learn along the way can be quite…mesmerizing...” William was standing a rulers length away from her now, looking at her with a smouldering gaze.</p><p>Kara shifted to meet his eyes and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She wanted to much to be held, to rest tenderly in soft arms, to have her hair combed through in a way that reminded Kara of her aunt doing back on Krypton. She wanted to let her guard down, and know she was safe. Maybe it was just the loaded week getting to her, but the hollow longing in her chest indicated otherwise. Kara's eyes lingered on his smooth lips and hard eyebrows - admittedly, they were nice eyebrows.</p><p>The hollow feeling in her chest suddenly filled. Without her permission, she was picturing the lips of Lena Luthor in place of William's. Startled, Kara realized the hands and touch she craved weren’t the other reporter's at all. There was only one embrace where she knew to feel the safety she desperately longed for.</p><p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p><p>Oh. Oh. OH.</p><p>This. Explained. Everything.</p><p>How could she have missed this!? Maggie had even teased her about Lena but she had been too thickheaded to pick up on it and that was three years ago! No wonder she always felt a little bit guilty with Mon-El. Kara bit the bullet with him and went for it but could never bring herself to talk openly about <em>that</em> relationship with her best friend. Of course this is why this past year felt like a break up. Not that it was a break up? Kara’s not so friendly and more romantic feelings towards Lena sure made it feel like one though.</p><p>She swallowed hard, still staring at William’s face, totally fixated by the rather intrusive thoughts that had just crossed her mind. So distracted that in fact, she didn’t notice William leaning in, eyes closed, about to make a move on her.</p><p>Kara sighed heavily and quickly ducked backwards, “William, I -“ she began, trying to grab the shelf behind her for support. She missed and brought down a stack of writing utensils with her as she hit the office carpet with a thud. <em>Smooth, really smooth.</em></p><p>“Kara are you alright?” His cheeks pinked up slightly, his gaze wide but full of concern as he offered her his hand.</p><p>“No…er I mean, no I can’t do this. There’s someone else, there’s always been someone else,” Kara looked at him in complete pity from her position on the floor.</p><p>“Ah well…I’m glad you told me before this went any further,” he gestured around awkwardly on the word <em>this</em>.</p><p>She popped up, dusting imaginary dirt off her dark pants and pulled down her shirt.</p><p>“Listen, I’m so sorry! You know what? I should go. I’m going to go, out, of here, that way. Okay, yep. I hope you have a productive night,” Kara practically ran out of the room, screw the print job! Screw the ball point pens! Of course, they were high quality pens that had saved her butt many times and she meant them no insult. She looked over her shoulder at the pens almost as an apology. But she couldn’t afford to waste time and pick them up. Kara needed to focus.</p><p>She grabbed her blazer and bag, only taking the stairs because she could get down to the first floor more quickly than with the CATCO elevator. The night breeze assaulted her senses as she ducked in to the first alleyway in sight. She didn’t want to appear in Lena’s office as Supergirl, knowing it would hit a soft spot for both of them, so Kara opted to take the risk and flew off in to the night in her work clothes.</p><p>“Alex and J’onn are going to kill me later,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>